ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ben 10: Omniverse
thumb|275pxBen 10: Omniverse '''es la cuarta y, hasta ahora, última serie de la saga de Ben 10, es la secuela directa de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. La serie fue creada por Man of Action y por los estudios de producción de Cartoon Network. Fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 22 de Septiembre y en Latinoamérica el 1 de Octubre de 2012 a las 21:00 hs. Un adelanto fue estrenado en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica el 02 de Agosto y el 24 de Septiembre, respectivamente. Trama En esta nueva serie derivada de Ben 10, se reunirán los universos de las dos series anteriores (FA y SA), más el de la serie original, así de esta forma se presentará una serie en que se mostrarán dos realidades sucesivas, la del Ben de 11 años, luchando contra viejos y nuevos villanos de su continuidad, claro agregándole nuevos elementos a la trama. Y claro la continuidad que se llevaba en las series anteriores, de un Ben de 16 años ahora dotado del Omnitrix, en la que se hacen cambios drásticos en la trama, ya que que Kevin y Gwen deben ir a la Universidad, y este se quedara solo con su abuelo, claro que en el camino de la historia, se le presentara un nuevo compañero, Rook. Un joven plomero que es la contraparte de Ben, y un nuevo villano, el cazador intergalactico Khyber. Pero claro para no dejar a un lado al Ben de 11 años, volverán viejos villanos olvidados a las dos continuidades, como los Megawatts. Con un poco de ayuda de su compañero "novato", Ben explora el lado caprichoso de las cosas en el mundo alienígena subterráneo, llamado Pueblo Bajo, y descubre enemigos del pasado que buscan revancha. Personajes Personajes del Presente Personajes Principales * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko Personajes Recurrentes * Max Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Mascota de Khyber * Azmuth * Plomeros * Driba * Blukic * Profesor Paradox * Julie Yamamoto * Ship * Magistrado Patelliday * Plomero Jerry * Sr. Bowman * Pakmar * It-Y * Fergi * Madison * Rayona * Princesa Looma * Profesor Blarney T. Hokestar * Lord Gar * Sandra Tennyson * Carl Tennyson * Los Sábados Secretos * Jimmy Jones Personajes del Pasado Personajes Principales * Ben Tennyson (11 años). * Gwen Tennyson (11 años). * Max Tennyson (60-61 años). Personajes Recurrentes * Azmuth * Plomeros * Albedo * Plomero Jerry * Fergi Villanos Villanos del Presente * Albedo * Argit (Neutral). * Billy Billones (Arrestado). * Burbucasco (Arrestado). * Caballeros Eternos * Canguro Comando * Capitán Nemesis * Capitán Kork (Arrestado). * Charmcaster * Corvo (Arrestado). * Dr. Animo (Arrestado). * Dr. Psychobos (Arrestado). * Emperatriz Attea * Ochocho * Fenómenos del Circo * Fistina (Arrestada). * Fistrick (Arrestado). * Hermanos Vreedle (Neutrales). * Hoodlum (Arrestado). * Inkursianos * Emperador Milleous (Arrestado) * Eon (Destruido). * Khyber * Krakken (Omniverse) * Kraaho (Anteriormente). * Kuphulu * Lackno (Anteriormente). * Liam (Arrestado). * Lord Transyl * Malware (Destruido). * Mama Vreedle . * Mazuma (Destruida). * Mechaneers (Destruidos). * Mineros Taedenita * Muroids * Psyphon (Arrestado). * Rooters * Sietesiete (Arrestado). * Seebik (Anteriormente). * Sir Morton * Sirvientes de Eon (Destruidos). * Seiseis (Arrestado). * Slix Vigma * Solid Plugg (Arrestado). * Sunder * Thunderpig (Arrestado). * Trumbipulor (Arrestado). * Dosdos * Viktor * Vilgax * Zombozo (Arrestado). * Zs´Skayr Villanos de Flashbacks * Dr. Animo * Dr. Psychobos * Khyber * Mascota de Khyber * Megawatts (Derrotados). * Phil (Anteriormente; controlado por el Dr. Psychobos). * Eon (Destruido). * Billy Billons (Arrestado). Aliens del Omnitrix Ben de 11 años # Bestia (Ya visto). # Cuatrobrazos (Ya visto). # Materia Gris(Ya visto) (En el Opening ) # XLR8 (Ya visto). # Ultra-T # Diamante (Ya visto). # Acuático # Insectoide (Ya visto). # Fantasmatico # Fuego (Ya visto). # Cannonbolt (Ya visto). # Wildvine (Ya visto). # Upchuck (Ya visto) # Muy Grande (Ya visto). # Ditto (Ya visto). # Multi Ojos (Ya visto). # Blitzwolfer # Snare-Oh # Frankenstrike # Articguana # Feedback (Ya visto) (Destruido por Malware). # Clockwork (Ya visto) (Solo temporalmente) Ben de 15 años # Goop # Fuego Pantanoso # Piedra # Frío (Ya visto). # Humungosaurio # Cerebrón # Jetray # Mono Araña # Eco Eco # Alien X # Cannonbolt # Upchuck # Muy Grande # Diamante # Fantasmático # Lodestar # Nanomech # Rath Ben de 16 años # Bestia (Ya visto). # Cuatrobrazos (Ya visto). # Materia Gris (Ya visto). # XLR8 (Ya visto). # Ultra-T (Ya visto) # Diamante (Ya visto). # Acuático (Ya visto). # Insectoide (Ya visto). # Fantasmático # Fuego (Ya visto). # Cannonbolt (Ya visto). # Wildvine (Ya visto). # Upchuck (Ya visto). # Muy Grande (Ya visto). # Ditto (Ya visto). # Multi Ojos (Ya visto). # Blitzwolfer (Ya visto,pero en el opening 5) # Snare-Oh (Ya visto). # Frankenstrike(Ya visto,pero en el opening 5) # Goop (Ya visto). # Fuego Pantanoso (Ya visto). # Piedra (Ya visto). # Frío (Ya visto). # Humungosaurio (Ya visto). # Cerebrón (Ya visto). # Jetray (Ya visto,en el post de Dwyane) # Mono Araña (Ya visto). # Eco Eco (Ya visto). # Alien X (Ya visto). # Lodestar (Ya visto). # Rath (Ya visto). # Nanomech (Ya visto). # Amenaza Acuática (Ya visto). # Tortutornado (Ya visto). # NRG (Ya visto, dentro y fuera de su traje). # Armadillo (Ya visto). # Ampfibio (Ya visto). # Camaleón # Fasttrack # Eatle (Ya visto). # Clockwork (Ya visto). # Jury Rigg (Ya visto). # Shocksquatch (Ya visto). # Feedback (Ya visto). # Articguana (Ya visto). # Buzzshock # Spitter Nuevos aliens de Omniverse # Astrodactyl (Ya visto) # Bloxx (Ya visto) # Bullfrag (Ya visto) # Crashhopper (Ya visto) # Escarabola (Ya visto) # Feedback (Ya visto) # Gravattack (Ya visto) # Halcón (Ya visto) # Molestache (Ya visto) # Pesky Dust (Ya visto) # The Worst (Ya visto) # Toepick (Ya visto) # Walkatrout (Ya visto) # Squidstrictor # Rocks # Atomex # Whampire Se confirmo que el Ben de 16 años tendra acceso a todos los aliens que ha usado y algunos nuevos, claro con algunas excepciones (Tales como Eon y la Versión Suprema). Aliens del Nemetrix * Crabdozer (Depredador de Fuego, ya visto). * Buglizard (Depredador de Insectoide, ya visto). * Slamworm (Depredador de Armadillo, ya visto). * Mucilator (Depredador de Crashhopper, ya visto). * Terroranchula (Depredador de Escarabola , ya visto). * Tyrannopede (Depredador de Humongosaurio, ya visto). * Hypnotick (Depredador de Frio, ya visto). * Omnivoracious (Depredador de Materia Gris, ya visto). * Vicetopus (Depredador de Cerebrón, ya visto). * Depredador de Muy Grande. * Root Shark (Depredador de Mono Araña) (No se sabe si se encuentra en el Nemetrix). Videojuegos: * Ben 10 Omniverse: El videojuego * Ben 10 Omniverse: El videojuego 2 Doblaje latinoamericano '''Principales Villanos Alienígenas Otros Voces adicionales *Alejandro Urbán *Sergio Morel *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Marina Urbán *Julián Lavat *Gonzalo Curiel *Gerardo Reyero Estilo de animación El estilo de animación de esta serie es diseñada por Derrick J. Wyatt, el mismo que diseño la animación de Transformers: Animated, Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A., Los Jóvenes Titanes, etc. thumb|right|291px Lista de Episodios Inicialmente se ordenaron 60 episodios y el 25 de agosto inicio la producción del 41 y hasta hoy, se han escrito 80 episodios http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/468468845779110116 y producido 50, para un total de 8 temporadas aproximadamente, 10 episodios por Temporada. Estos son los episodios por orden de canónico: Primera Temporada # Muchas cosas cambian, Parte 1. # Muchas cosas cambian, Parte 2. # Una sacudida del pasado. # Adios y gracias por todos los Smoothies. # Fueron ellos. # Hélix problemático. # Punto caliente. # Hagamos un Trato. # Depredadores y Presa, Parte 1. # Depredadores y Presa, Parte 2. Segunda Temporada # Muchos regresos felices. # De pesca. # Estallido. # Blukic y Driba visitan al Sr.Smothies. # Factor Malware. # Hermanos en el espacio. # Desarrollo suspendido. # Las reglas del compromiso. # Confrontación, Parte 1. # Confrontación, Parte 2. Tercera Temporada # T.G.I.S. # Problemas estomacales. # Tienda 23. # Vilgax debe morir. # Ben otra vez. # Entrega especial. # Rad. # Mientras estabas lejos. # The Frogs of War, Primera parte. # The Frogs of War, Segunda parte. Cuarta Temporada # Food Around the Corner # The Ultimate Heist # Oh Mother, Where Art Thou? # Max's Monster # Evil's Encore # Return to Forever # Mud is Thicker than Water # OTTO motives # A Fistful of Brains # For a Few Brains More Quinta Temporada # Something Zombozo This Way Comes # Mystery Incorporeal # Bengeance is Mine! # Moonlighting # Animo Crackers # Rad Monster Party # Charmed, I'm Sure # The Vampire Strikes Back # And Then There Were None # And Then There Was Ben Sexta Temporada # Catfight # Collect This! # The Revengers # Cought It Up # The Rooters of All Evil # Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 # No Honor Among Bros # Universe Vs. Tennyson # Weapon XI, Parte 1 # Weapon XI, Parte 2 Séptima Temporada #Clyde Five #Separation Anxiety #Charm School #The Ballad of Mr. Baumann #Fight at the Museum #Usual Suspects #Argit and Simia #Vreedlemania #It's a Mad... Ben World, Parte 1 #It's a Mad... Ben World, Parte 2 Curiosidades * La ropa de Ben de 16 años es la combinación de su camiseta de la suerte con su ropa de FA y SA por ser verde y negro y tener un 10. * Ben es mas fuerte y mas chistoso en Omniverse. * Algunos aliens cambian de nombre como Snare-Oh antes llamado Benmomia, Frankenstrike antes llamado Benmomia y Blitzwolfer antes llamado Benlobo, esto es debido a que antes su nombre era solo Ben con el ser al que se parecia. * Derrick J. Wyatt confirmó que los flashbacks donde aparece Ben de 11 años, ocurrieron durante los viajes de fin de semana. Categoría:Saga Ben 10 Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Series Categoría:Secuelas